For a Reason
by dickard23
Summary: In 1987, Olivia was about to get evicted. To save her ass, she took the most unlikely job. Little did she know, her actions would change the course of Alex Cabot's life in 1993. When they meet in 2000, they learn that everything happens for a reason.


**May 1987**

"Would you like something to drink?" The flight attendant snapped Olivia out of her personal thoughts.

"Could I have a coke?" Olivia Benson had just turned 19 two weeks ago. She was a freshman in college and had never been on a plane before. She found the whole experience nerve wracking.

"Of course." The smiling blonde brought Olivia a can along with a cup of ice.

Next to Olivia was a sleeping man who looked to be about 40 years old. He managed to snore throughout the entire flight. It's not as if Olivia could sleep anyway. She was much too nervous.

"Welcome to Palm Beach, Florida!"

She got off the plane as quickly as possible. She followed the mass of people into the terminal and to the baggage claim.

The bags spun around like they were in some kind of factory. Olivia almost missed her small bag when it passed by and had to lean over to grab it.

"Umph!" She turned and looked at all of the men holding signs. When she saw one that said RTF Models she approached.

"Are you Olivia?"

She nodded.

"Welcome aboard. We have two more girls coming in today."

"Do you like your job?" She asked the man, unsure if she made the right decision by agreeing to come to this company.

He shrugged. "The pay's pretty decent for the hours. It's my second job, so I can't say I spend too much time with the company." He was never near the set. He just drove the models or the execs around as needed.

Twenty minutes later, the next girl, Angela Montenegro arrived. She was beautiful, perky and right away Olivia felt out of place.

 _Why would they want me if they could have her?_

"Hi I'm Angela," the girl said as she looked Olivia up and down. _She's cute._

"Olivia," the brunette said sheepishly.

"Is this your first shoot?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. I can't wait."

"You're doing this for fun?" I need the money.

"I'm doing this to piss off my dad," she said bluntly. "He's really overbearing." He was always threatening her boyfriends, having his friends follow her to make sure she stayed out of trouble. "I'm 18 dammit! I'll do what I want."

Olivia had never even met her father. "He's probably trying to keep you safe."

"I know he is, but ever since we lost Mom, he's been acting like a nut." Angela's mother had died of cancer three years ago and Billy was afraid of losing her too.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

Angela was surprised at how sweet Olivia was. "Thank you. What brings you here?"

"I'm broke," Olivia said honestly. "A recruiter asked if I wanted to make some money and the next thing I knew … I was here." Olivia was about to get evicted from her apartment. She had lent some of her student loan money to her mother, so she wouldn't lose her apartment and ironically, Olivia was now in the same hole.

Before Angela could ask anything else, the third girl Lorelai Gilmore showed up. "Please tell me there's coffee!"

"There's some in the studio," the driver told her. "Or you can go to the coffee shop over there before we leave."

"Be right back!" she sprinted away leaving her bag in the middle of the hallway as she ran for caffeine.

Olivia followed the woman with her eyes. She was pretty … if very unusual.

"She's straight," Angela told her with a smirk. "I go both ways."

"Good to know, although I wasn't checking her out."

Angela raised a brow. "I was."

"Okay, she's cute, but doesn't she seem a bit off to you."

"We barely met her."

"I know, but she's strange."

"I think we're all probably strange."

That was a fair point.

10 minutes later, Lorelai returned with a cup of coffee and was finally able to relax. "My flight let too early for me to stop and get coffee and they were out by the time the cart got to me. How can a plane run out of coffee? I have no idea, but they should double their order or something? How is a girl to live?"

"I'm Angela Montenegro."

"Oh right, introductions haha I'm Lorelai Gilmore, named after my grandmother Lorelai Gilmore but people call her Trix."

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. This girl was hilarious. "I'm Olivia Benson."

"Shall we get going?" The driver had one job, get them to the house.

They got into the SUV. Lorelai sat in the front and chatted up the driver the whole way.

Angela tried to learn more about Olivia. "Where you from?"

"New York."

"Manhattan?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm from California, but I'm about to move to Austin."

"Why Texas?"

"College." Angela couldn't wait to get out of her father's prison.

"What do you want to study?"

"I'm an artist."

They made small talk as they got to the destination. Angela wasn't surprised that Olivia wanted to be a police officer. She seemed like she would care for the victims and could throw it down with a bad guy or two. She had an athletic build and Angela could see a butch side in her, even if it hadn't been fully evoked yet. Yet was the operative word.

They got to the house and there was a representative from RTF waiting for them.

"Thanks for the ride Steven," Lorelai called at him.

"He never told me his name," Olivia commented.

"He didn't tell me either. I saw his driver's license when he went to pay the toll."

"Welcome Ladies. My name is Tim and I'm here to give you a tour, go over our rules and answer any questions."

The women nodded and headed inside. It was nicer than Olivia had expected. The house looked fairly new. It couldn't be more than 10 years old. It was pristine. There was even a picturesque bowl of fruit on the counter.

"We have the fridge stocked with basic food, eggs, milk, butter, and some basic vegetables. We also have pasta, rice and bread. There are plenty of restaurants nearby if you don't want to cook.

We have a living area with cable tv and couches for your entertainment. There are four bedrooms here, and since the house is empty, you will get first pick. We have more girls coming tomorrow, so you will have to double up tomorrow night, but tonight, you can all spread out if you so choose."

The rooms were simple, two full sized beds in each room and a desk. Olivia couldn't see writing a letter from here.

"Now that you've seen the house, let's go over the rules.

No Guests. No overnight guests. No during the day guests. This is not a hotel. It is solely for you to stay here while you work for us.

No fights. If there are any punches thrown or hair being pulled, you will be removed immediately and your contract will be terminated.

No drugs. Again, that is cause for your contract to be terminated.

No squatting. Once you are done working here, you have one more night and then you will have to leave by the following morning.

We have other rules for the set, but you will hear about those tomorrow. "Any questions?"

No one had any.

"Well, relax, enjoy the sun. The beach is lovely and the water is warm."

Tim made his exit.

"Damn, I feel like my father runs this place," Angela complained. She had every intention of smoking a fat one and finding a girl to bring home … on the off chance she couldn't bed Olivia tonight.

"If he would run a place like this … he must be boring," Lorelai told her.

"That's just the problem. He's been acting crazy his whole life, but I'm his little princess, so he has to protect me from everything."

"So your dad's a hypocrite. My dad is just as boring as he wants me to be."

"What about your dad?" Angela asked Olivia.

"I never met him," she said quietly. Angela realized, she had struck a nerve. _SHIT!_

The next morning, the girls had to get to the set. Olivia was glad that she woke up early and showered first because Lorelai had hogged the rest of the hot water, and Angela was pissed.

"How long were you in there?" she snapped.

"Sorry, I was well … I have needs. Leave me alone."

Olivia raised her brow when she realized what Lorelai had been doing in the shower.

Steven came to pick them up again and drove them to the studio. It was inside of a warehouse turned office building.

The girls used a side entrance and took the elevator to the fourth floor. A woman was there to greet them.

"Welcome. My name is Daisy and I'll be here to give you your tour."

"Has she gone through puberty yet?" Olivia questioned.

Angela snickered.

They got shown the office space, the changing rooms, and where hair and makeup were located.

"You'll see the set after we talk to legal."

They went to the legal department where they went over the contract and the rules for the set.

"No performing while intoxicated or on drugs.

No touching anyone else without consent.

If you wish to revoke consent at anytime, yell t he safe word. It will be on the wall without the camera."

"What if there's a gag in your mouth?" Angela questioned.

"Flip off the camera."

They went over their policies and procedures on testing, but since these would be solo shots, they need not worry about that.

The three girls each signed her own contract and then they got their scripts. Angela got the cheerleader. Lorelai was the queen bee. Olivia was the rebel.

The women got groomed. Angela was already waxed, everywhere below the waist. Lorelai refused to wax. "That sounds horrid. Shave it off."

Olivia didn't want to be bald down there. "It seems prepubescent to me." She preferred keeping things trim.

Next were wardrobe, then hair and make up, and then it was time to shoot.

They started with promotion shots.

Lorelai went first and she clearly played the part, prancing around like she owned the damn place.

"She may be straight, but she has a really nice ass," Angela told Olivia.

"Yeah she does."

Lorelai knew her best features and showed off for the camera.

Angela was next. She had never been a cheerleader, but she had fucked enough of them to know how to act like one. She flirted with the camera, looked a little ditzy, and she was always full of energy.

Olivia could feel her own libido starting to rise. Angela was hot, and Olivia knew that the girl had plenty of experience. Most of Olivia's experience was with men and was generally unhelpful. She didn't realize why sex with them wasn't so good until she got drunk and tried with a woman; best fuck to date.

Olivia's shoot was outside. They had her by a jungle gym and her hands were cuffed to the monkey bars. She had a serious stare that caught everyone's attention. Her big brown eyes could either melt your heart or tear right through you.

The shirt she wore rode up, revealing her perfect stomach. Her jeans slightly hung off her hips. She had on a leather, and they had cut her hair today, giving her a cute bob. They tussled it and Olivia slicked the front back to give herself more of an edge.

Once they did the promo shoots, it was time for the video portion.

Angela went first this time. She went into the box and fished out the toys she wanted. She got out a vibrator, a set of beads, and a butt plug.

They wouldn't see each other's scenes, but Olivia was very curious as to what Angela would be doing with her toys. She started to flush with excitement.

Lorelai was more interested in the free coffee than she was anything else. She had a serious addiction.

When it got to be Olivia's turn, she had no idea what toys to grab. "I'm not really an expert here."

"You'd look hot with the nipple clamps," Angela told her. She was already showered and dressed.

"I've never used them before," Olivia admitted with a blush.

"Well, they make your chest extra sensitive. It's a lot of fun."

"What else would you suggest for me?"

Angela grinned. "The rope … if you touch yourself with your hands tied behind your back … it will be a killer." She also suggested the dildo with mount on the bottom. She'd need something to ride if she didn't have her hands.

Olivia was unsure of how she would do all of this. Angela did a quick drawing in her sketchbook.

"I was thinking something like this," the drawing had Olivia's hands tied behind her back. She was straddling the toy and riding it with her hips, the clamps attached to her nipples.

The image was very evocative. At first, the New Yorker was alarmed, but then she was turned on. This was naughtier than anything Olivia had ever tried. She had a feeling that if she took Angela's advice, she'd be exposed to a whole new world.

An hour later, Olivia was coming down from the most intense orgasm she had ever had. The whole time, she had been thinking of what Angela would do if she had been in the room, her lips, her hands …

She got into the shower and felt like she needed a cold one. Surprisingly, she didn't feel dirty about shooting a pornography scene. It had been liberating in a way. Olivia got dressed and then headed for the free food. She was starved.

Lorelai was nursing her umpteenth coffee for the day. Angela was chatting away. She smiled and winked when Olivia came into the room.

The brunette blushed and continued to pile on her plate.

Angela approached. "How was your shoot?"

"It was fun," Olivia told her.

"You sound surprised."

"I didn't know what I was expecting. I just have to make my rent."

"How many shoots were you going to do?"

"I had just planned on this one … why?"

"Maybe we could shoot one together," Angela winked.

Olivia had to get the upper hand. Angela was driving her crazy. "I'll need a night with you alone first. The things I want to do to you might get me arrested if we do them on film."

It was Angela's turn to blush this time.

The three girls got back before the new girls came in. Angela and Olivia decided to room together, ensuring that neither girl would get a crappy roommate.

Lorelai was not concerned as she wasn't staying long. "I only did this to get back at my ex."

Angela frowned. "How does this get back at your ex?"

"He dumped me for being too prude. Let's just say I did things on camera that I refused to do with him, many things."

Once they had gotten their fill (pun intended), the three ladies headed back to the house.

Angela wanted to go to the beach. Olivia decided to join her while Lorelai chose to camp out on the deck.

"I'm way too pasty to go out there. I'll just burn." The young Gilmore decided to hide in the shade.

"Race to the water?" Angela questioned.

"Sure," Olivia said only to realize Angela started already. "CHEATER!"

Angela was about to say sore loser only to see that Olivia had caught up to her.

"You're fast."

"I work out," Olivia flexed.

Angela started cracking up. "You're really sweet."

Olivia was about to say something back when Angela pushed her into the water.

"Oh you're gonna get it!"

The two women frolicked in the waves. It had been a long time since had felt so free-spirited. Angela knew how to bring that out of people.

Olivia and Angela danced around their attraction all day. It wasn't until night fell that Angela went to make her move.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes," Angela told her. They were big and had these lovely flecks of gold.

Olivia wasn't used to such complements, especially from girls who were so pretty. "You're gorgeous. I wonder what you see in me."

Angela cupped Olivia's face and gave her a tender kiss. "I want to show you how beautiful you are."

Her voice revealed no pity, no conniving, just genuine affection. Olivia leaned back, pulling the young artist on top of her. This was going to be a long night.

Five days later, Olivia was packing her bags to go back to New York. She made the money. Now, she was going to go home, pay her rent, and look for a summer job, one that did not involve her being naked on camera.

Angela was getting ready as well. She had to get back home before her father came back from his tour.

She and Olivia hugged goodbye and wished each other the best.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again," Angela told her.

"All you have to do is get the tape," Olivia teased.

"Take care of yourself Liv."

"You too Ang."

 **January 1993**

Robert was a nice boy, a very nice boy. He was from a good family. He adored Alexandra Cabot. The problem was … he didn't know Alex.

"I don't want to go on my date," Alex complained to her bff Serena Southerlyn.

"He's crazy about you," Serena reminded Alex, not that she didn't know.

"I know, but he's so boring." Alex started eating some chocolate. She suddenly had a craving.

"Maybe you should skip the date and move on to the festivities," Serena teased.

"Ugh!" Alex groaned. "That's even worse."

"He doesn't please you?" Serena opened up her Cosmo.

"I've faked it every time," Alex whined.

Serena hit her with the magazine. "Don't fake it. Now he thinks he good when he's not."

"I've always faked it," Alex said, "with every boyfriend."

Serena shrugged. "Maybe you should try girls. I've never had to fake it."

Alex was straight. "If I change my mind on that, I'll give you a call."

Robert may seem naïve, but he was not a fool. "How do you know if your girl is faking it?"

Jim Steele, Robert's best friend, turned to him. "It sounds forced, like she's trying too hard. Why?"

"I'm pretty sure Alexandra fakes it."

Jim made a face. "That's not a good sign. Have you talked to her?"

"What do I say? Am I so bad in bed that you feel the need to pretend?"

Jim shook his head. "I meant more like have you asked her what she likes in bed."

 _Was I supposed to?_ "No."

"I would start there. Girls aren't as good at vocalizing what they want (well not when it comes to sex)." Jim thought Alex was hot. If he can't please her … then maybe I can.

Later that evening, Robert picked up Alexandra and took her to Wolfgang Puck's new restaurant.

He started telling her about how the concept for this restaurant came from a conversation that Puck had with Anthony Bourdain about some white truffles.

Alex wondered where he had amassed so much useless information.

She smiled and nodded as she always did and played the good girlfriend, her reward: a free dinner.

He took her back to her place, and when they started to kiss, she started to stiffen.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she flipped the lights back on.

 _This sucks._ "I don't know."

"Sometimes, I get the feeling that you don't enjoy it when we make love."

"It's not your fault," Alex told him. "I've never enjoyed it … with anyone."

Robert wasn't sure if that was supposed to make him feel better or worse. Is it possible that some girls just don't enjoy sex, no matter what you do?

They spent the evening talking instead of touching each other.

When Robert got drunk with his friends the next evening, it was Brian who suggested porn.

"How's porn going to help?" Teach her how to fake it better?

"I get some of my best moves from watching porn."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Are you delusional?"

"I'm serious. If Alex has never enjoyed sex, then she probably has no idea what she likes. Find the right porn and you will find what gets her off."

It was a crazy enough idea to work.

A week later, Robert worked up the nerve to go into the porn shop and ask an unusual question. "If you were to recommend a video to a female viewer, what would it be?"

The clerk frowned in confusion. "Please tell me you're not giving your girlfriend porn as a birthday present."

"No. I was hoping to find something we could watch together for …"

"Don't say anymore." Please, don't say anymore.

The clerk went over to a set of VHS tapes all featuring young women, women who looked to be about this customer's age.

There were a series of tapes by RTF called Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. He showed them to Robert. "Number 2 is a popular one."

Robert got the first three tapes.

 _Now, how do I get Alexandra to watch them with me?_

It was over dinner, another fancy dinner at a stuffy restaurant, when Robert was trying to get the nerve to ask. The blonde across from him was zoned out of the conversation, so when he blurted out "Do you want to watch porn with me?" she snapped up and stared at him like he had grown two additional heads.

"What?"

"I got these videos from the store, and I thought they might give us some ideas."

Alex was baffled. For the first time in their entire relationship, he wasn't boring her. "Uh Sure."

When they got to Alex's apartment, they put in the first VHS. The girl's stage name was Bee LaTrix. She was tall, dark curly hair, piercing blue eyes, and she loved flirting with the camera.

Alex felt a blush forming on her face. She didn't know why she was excited. There weren't even any boys in the video. It was just Bee, with her legs wide open, moaning pleasurably as she pushed a silicone toy in and out of her awaiting sex.

When Bee added a second toy, one in her backdoor, Alex knew she was bright red, like a lobster. She had never thought about doing that to herself before. It sounded like it would heart, but Bee seemed to be having a great ole time. Alex closed her legs tight, hoping that the friction would provide some kind of relief.

The next video was of a girl named Pearl. She had a more extensive toys list than Bee had, and she knew how to use them all.

Robert could feel his erection uncomfortably straining his pants. He looked over to Alexandra, who seemed too engrossed by the video to care what he did. He took off his pants and started to take care of himself.

It was only after he grunted that Alex remembered he had been in the room with her.

The third video was of Titania. When Alex saw her, she gulped. _The woman was gorgeous, beautiful hair, gorgeous eyes with gold flecks, a slamming body …_

Alex followed with her eyes as Titania's hands roamed across her body, brushing against her hefty breasts, flat stomach and perfect hips. After she was done with her foreplay, someone tied Titania's hands behind her back and put the clamps on her nipples.

 _Do those hurt?_

Alex assumed they must, but Titania only moaned pleasurably as she got ready to ride. She slowly pushed herself onto the mounted cock, moving her hips up and down until she was full.

The brunette's eyes were half open. She bit her lip seductively as she rode the cock.

Alex had never been so turned on in her life. She wanted to reach through the television and kiss her, caress her, do anything to her.

Suddenly, it was 1000 degrees in the room. Alex took off all of her clothes. Robert found himself hard all over again.

"Shall we?" he husked against his ear.

Alex handed him a condom. As long as she could see the screen, she'd let him do anything to her.

Robert eagerly thrust into his girlfriend. She had never felt so hot or wet before. He knew this was a good sign.

He held onto her hips as she rode him reverse cowgirl. For the first time, Alex didn't have to fake it.

Over the next several weeks, Alex and Robert tried using nipple clamps, tying Alex up, and other toys from the videos. The blonde enjoyed most of it. The only problem was, she didn't need Robert to get her enjoyment. When they fucked, she thought about Titania.

Alex had stolen the tape from her boyfriend and watched it many times. When Serena found out, she would not let it go.

"Alex you're gay."

"I'm not gay," the blonde insisted.

"You have to fake it with your boyfriend."

"Not anymore," Alex told her.

"Imagining that he's a woman, so you can get off is another kind of faking."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Even if you were right, it's not all women … it's just her." For some reason, she made Alex want to explode every time.

Serena leaned in and kissed Alex. The surprised blonde kissed her back before asking, "what are you doing?"

"Sure it's just her."

Alex frowned. "How did I not know?"

Serena shrugged. "You'd be surprised. Trust me … you're on my team."

Alex's parents didn't take it too well when she broke up with Robert. She told him the truth as to why and he promised not to tell her parents.

"He was such a respectable young man."

"I know Mother, I dated him."

"Then why couldn't you stay with him?"

"I'm only 18 years old. I'm not ready to settle down yet."

"If you wait too long, the nice men will all be gone."

I don't want a nice man. She wanted a bad girl, a very bad girl.

She put up with her parents complaints for a few weeks, but when they wouldn't stop, she turned off her phone. It was time to focus on her own needs, for once, and she needed an avenue to do that.

The blonde found herself in the same shop Robert had gone to months before and asked if the woman from her favorite video had done any more scenes.

"She did a scene with the girl from video two," Double the Pleasure and Double the Fun.

Alex was turned on and jealous at the same time. That girl was hot, really hot.

"I'll buy it."

Alex took the video home and prepared to watch it. She tossed her sweater over her head and proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes. She climbed into bed and turned on the vcr.

Alex was surprised to see Titania tied to the bed and Pearl on top of her.

The darker haired brunette left kisses going from her neck down to her ankles before teasing the tan flesh with a feather.

Titania tried to escape the ropes. Pearl only mocked her before getting out her whip.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls?"

[WHACK! WHACK!]

She whipped Titania all over her perfect body, her breasts, stomach, and thighs to name a few places.

Alex was sopping wet as she watched the exchange. Her fingers eagerly plunged into her body as she imagined what it would be like to bite Titania's perfect nipple.

The brunette's struggle was not for naught. She managed to break out of the robes and then she grabbed Pearl, throwing her onto the bed.

Titania looked at the camera. Her eyes were feral.

Alex had three fingers plunged into herself. She pistoned them in and out with record speed as Titania fucked Pearl insatiably. The shorthaired brunette started with her fingers before she tied Pearl's hands behind her back.

Pearl moaned and cried for more. She loved every second of it. Alex had never been so full of envy before. _Lucky Bitch!_

Titania took out an impressive strap on and used it to fuck Pearl shamelessly. Alex reached her apex first, shrilling loudly before she collapsed on her bed.

The blonde knew what she wanted, someone to tie her up, someone who could control her.

 **September 2000**

Alexandra Cabot had the chance of a lifetime and she knew it. Most ADAs who came to New York fresh out of law school pushed papers for the next five years. Ms. Cabot, on the other hand, had been out of law school one year and had already been entrusted with her own precinct.

"Your performance has been most impressive," Lewin told her when she personally gave Alexandra the assignment. "Keep it up."

"Yes Ms. Lewin."

"Now, you will be working with Precinct #16, the Special Victims Unit. They have had some … trouble closing their cases and getting convictions. We hope you will be the solution."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Very good. The Captain is expecting you."

Cragen was not looking forward to this. The last thing his squad needed was an ADA babysitter.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!"

Alexandra Cabot opened the door and quickly made her way inside.

Don couldn't believe she was so young. _She could be my daughter._

"Alexandra Cabot," she said to him.

He stared at her blankly. _Who did she sleep with to get this job?_

"This is the part where you stop checking out my legs and say your name."

He turned beet red. "Donald Cragen, Captain of SVU."

"I'm going to skip the pleasantries because you seem like a no nonsense kind of guy. Your squad is a sinking ship. I don't do sinking. Follow me, and both of our careers will be in a good place. Put up a fight and I'll have to steamroll you. Lewin wants me to fix this place, and I'll do whatever it takes. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to win cases. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," he said coolly. Now this was going to be fun, a fresh out of law school sycophant telling me how to do my damn job.

"Good. How about I meet your squad?"

He led her out. When Olivia saw him, she could tell he was unhappy.

"Gather 'round everyone!" he called out.

The detectives stopped talking and turned to him.

"Everyone, this is our new ADA, Alexandra Cabot. She will be working with us on all of our cases for here on out."

Stabler looked at her. _How old is she?_

Munch looked at her. _Damn, her legs look good._

Fin looked at her. _Girl has an attitude, I can tell._

Olivia looked at her. _Hubba Hubba._

"I don't want to distract you from your work," Alexandra told them, "so I'll get straight to the point. Individually, you may all be strong detectives. Collectively, you suck.

You don't close cases. The ones you do close don't lead to convictions. IAB is itching to throw you out of here and the DA's office is waiting for the chance to throw you under the bus."

You could hear a pin drop in this room. No one expected this opening.

"Lewin sent me to you because I'm a winner. It's what I do; it's in my blood. I take no excuses, and failure is not an option. I win because I am a strong leader and like the energizer bunny, I outlast all of my opponents.

Follow me, and we all become winners. Try and circumvent me, and well I'll run right over you. I'm going places, and if you work with me, you will be too.

Try and play fast and loose with the rules, like I see here," she threw a copy of the report on the table, "and you'll be lucky if you can get a gig as a mall cop.

Any questions?"

Munch swore he heard crickets in the background.

"Good. If you need anything, I'll be in my office."

Alexandra walked away with a confident stride.

Olivia was watching her ass the entire time.

As Alex made it back to her office, she couldn't help but think about that Detective Benson. She's very attractive and she looked familiar some how. _It's almost as if I know her._

"God Damn she's a bitch," Elliot hissed after Cabot left.

"Maybe she just needs someone to remove the stick from her ass. I vote Liv."

"What?" Olivia squawked.

"I saw how you were checking her out. You want Blondie."

 _Yeah I do._ "She's not my type. I don't do Ice Queens," Olivia insisted.

"Or you can't afford an uptown girl," Munch retorted.

Everyone glared at him.

"What? None of us can afford her. Her outfit costs more than our weekly paycheck, and that's not counting those Jimmy Choo heels."

"You know designers?" Fin frowned.

"I have four ex-wives. I know all about designer shoes, and those are top of the line."

Captain Cragen was not amused with their new ADA. He had some words for Donnelly.

"What the hell did I do to deserve her?"

Liz didn't make eye contact. "I take it Alexandra wasn't Miss Congeniality this afternoon."

"She was an uptight bitch ready to rake us over the coals."

"Well perhaps, you need to be raked."

"Liz …"

"Don't you Liz me Donald. She's one of the best trial attorneys we have and she may not be your cup of tea, but that's not my problem. I gave you a winning racehorse. Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

Word travelled fast about Alexandra's daring entrance into the 1-6. Abbie Carmichael, one of their former ADAs, tried to reach out to her.

"How is it going?" she asked with her southern drawl as Alex typed away.

"Fine. I'm just making notes on the squad's most recent cases.

"How did meeting them go?" Abbie knew how it went. She just wanted to hear it from Alex.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"I said what I needed to say and I left. Why wouldn't it be fine?"

"Um, Lex, what did you say to them?"

"I told them that I would help their unit improve, but they would have to work with me and not against me."

That doesn't sound so bad. "In those words?"

"Not really."

Abbie waited for an answer.

Alex sighed and then recited verbatim her speech to them.

Abbie almost lost her shit just listening. "You told them they suck?"

"They do," Alex told her. "They can't close a case. If somehow they close it, the perp walks. It doesn't matter how well they perform or think they perform as individuals. As a group, they're a hot mess, and they won't get anywhere without addressing the reasons why.

I'm not here to make nice or hold their hands. I'm here to fix them and gosh darn it I will, whether they like it or not."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase you can attract more flies with honey than with vinegar?"

"So what? You can attract the most flies with manure."

Abbie almost fainted. She reported back to her girlfriend. "Alex Cabot is a crazy bitch."

Serena smacked her head. "That's my bff you're talking about."

"Sorry, Alex Cabot, your bff, is a crazy ass bitch."

"What did she do?"

Abbie explained how she introduced herself to the squad.

"Sounds like Alex to me."

"What?"

Serena shrugged. "Work first … play never. She's always like that to start, but then she loosens up." Serena knew Alex. She had to show that she could be in control from the get go. She'd ease into the job. She just needed some time.

Alex had been in her new position for two weeks. So far, she had turned down Benson and Stabler's warrant requests three times, heard four different conspiracy theories from Munch, and noticed Fin rolling his eyes at his partner five times. Clearly, this was a match made in heaven.

The ADA swiftly stripped from her power suit, carefully putting each garment in its proper place before getting out her favorite VHS and vibrator. She just started to watch when she realized something. Quickly, Alex froze the screen and looked at the image.

 _Those eyes!_

How had she not realized it before? She did know her from somewhere. _I've only been lusting after her for over seven years._

This could never work out. Olivia was a coworker, one she was supposed to reel in. It didn't matter that Alex knew every inch of her body and knew exactly what she would do to her if she ever had the chance.

What would she say? Hey, I saw your porno from your teenage years and it was really hot.

 _What if this got out? What if it ruined Olivia's career?_

Alex knew what she had to do. She had a favor and she needed to call it in.

 **October**

Alex tried to forget about the videos, but she couldn't. She had seen them a lot over a long period of time. She could narrate every scene in perfect detail. She could probably draw Olivia's body by memory, well if she could draw worth shit.

The ADA tried to keep her cool at work, but she could feel her cheeks flushing every time the brunette looked at her. Just hearing her name was enough to make Alex's stomach coil.

It wasn't enough that Olivia was a sexual dynamo; she was also compassionate with their victims and ready to beat their perps into next week. The more Alex learned, the more hooked she got.

Everyone could observe the tension in the 1-6. The two women were always in each other's faces, always calling each other out.

Fin could see the dilated pupils, and the way each woman would follow the other's backside with her eyes. He knew it was only a matter of time before they gave in to temptation.

Finally, Olivia had enough. "Why do you dislike me so much?"

Alex frowned. "I don't dislike you at all."

"You always have to pick a fight with me."

 _It's the only thing that stops me from pushing you onto my couch and straddling you._ "You're the one who likes picking fights with me."

Olivia got even more annoyed. "Really, you want to argue about who starts the arguments."

Alex tried not to laugh. She was so cute when she was mad. "It's not personal. I'm just doing my job."

Alex's voice had softened. She offered Olivia a gentle smile.

"I know … it just sucks. I hate watching scumbags run free because of technicalities."

"They won't run free forever," Alex assured her. "Because we'll always be there to chase them down."

"Did you want to get something to eat?" Olivia was starved.

"I'd like that."

Alex told Olivia to pick the place and they ended up at Luigi's.

"Welcome back, Olivia." She was a regular.

She blushed.

"Let me guess, you get the same thing every time," Alex teased.

"No," Olivia lied.

Alex raised a brow.

"The chicken parm is really good okay!"

Alex went with the mushroom ravioli with alfredo sauce.

"An excellent choice. Would you like any wine while you wait?"

"Can I have a glass of Sangiovese?"

"Of course."

Olivia just got a beer. She had never heard of sangio whatever.

"I take it you're into wines."

"I picked up a thing or two." Alex carefully brought the glass to her lips, teasing Olivia as she took her sip.

This wasn't a date, but Olivia wished it had been. _Like she'd date a street rat like me._

"This ravioli is excellent." The pasta was made perfectly and the sauce was flavorful and creamy.

Olivia didn't consider it dinner without meat. "That looks like a snack."

"I have to keep my figure."

"Hush, you look amazing."

"We can't all have athletic figures like yours."

Olivia shrugged. "I like to work out."

"I bet you're a show off at the gym, doing extra reps when you notice a girl checking you out."

Olivia denied it, but Alex was sure she pegged her right.

They said they should do it again.

"Alexandra Cabot is a stuck up bitch… I'm starting to like Alex though."

"You best keep that a secret," Alex told Olivia. "I don't need my reputation being harmed."

Olivia did keep it a secret. The others had no inkling that Alex and Olivia met up for dinners or movie nights. A sincere friendship had blossomed and Olivia was glad to have the blonde in her life.

 _Something about her makes me really happy._

 **January 2001**

Olivia had plans to meet Alex at her place after work. She hadn't planned on getting out until around 7:30 or so, but unexpectedly, Cragen came in at 3:30 and told everyone to GTFO.

"I got word from the brass. They don't want to pay anymore overtime. Get out of here … Liv I'm talking to you especially."

Little did they know, she often stayed late because Alex was staying late. She liked to make sure the blonde got home safely.

The detective stopped by Alex's office, but she wasn't there.

"She must have left early." Olivia decided to try her at her apartment instead.

It was frustrating seeing the object of your affections constantly and being unable to make a move.

Alex would have to settle for her favorite video instead. The blonde was naked and spread eagle on her couch, a set of nipple clamps attached to her and a pink dildo in her hands. She had plenty of time to take care of herself and clean up before Olivia came over, damn that sexy bitch!

Alex couldn't help but watch Olivia's ass as the brunette moved her hips back and forth.

 _What I wouldn't give to bite it right now?_

Olivia knocked on the door, but she heard no response. "Alex? Are you in there?"

The brunette thought she heard the television and wanted to make sure Alex was okay. She tried the door and it was open. Quietly, the brunette slipped into the apartment.

Alex had a large television. Olivia didn't have to get very far into the apartment to see what was on the screen.

 _What the …_

Olivia was stunned to see a video of herself one she had long forgotten. Alex moaned loudly as she plunged the toy deep into her depths.

 _She likes getting off to a video of me? How could she not recognize me?_

Olivia realized that _, she must have recognized me._

All this time, the aloof ADA had been lusting for her. The feeling was overwhelming.

"OH! OH! OH! OLIVIA!" Alex cried out as she gushed all over the place.

Olivia was so turned on by the display that a throaty groan escaped her lips.

Alex whipped her head around and saw Olivia watching her watching the video.

The blonde tried to say something, but words wouldn't come out. _She must think I'm a freak._

Olivia bolted towards the door and turned the deadbolt. She did not need anyone interrupting this.

She plucked Alex off the couch and pressed the naked blonde to her as she devoured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Alex went limp. She would let Olivia do anything and everything she wanted too.

The detective shoved her tongue in the ADA's mouth. Alex eagerly accepted it as her hands reached up to tug on Olivia's hair.

As suddenly as she make out session began, Olivia ended it, falling back on the couch and pulling Alex on top of her.

"How long have you had this video?"

"Since 93," Alex said breathily.

"What?" Olivia hadn't expected that.

"My boyfriend bought it," Alex confessed as Olivia began playing with her perfect breast. "He thought some visuals would help us in the bedroom."

"Did it?" Olivia questioned before tugging on the nipple clamps.

 _Oh that hurt so good!_ "It did … I imagined he was you and I got off every time."

"Do you always think of me?" Olivia left her mark on Alex's breast.

"Every time."

It was a huge turn on, knowing that Alex needed to think of her to get off, only she could make Alex go over the edge.

Olivia pinned Alex to the couch, holding her arms over her head. "How do you want it?"

Alex's fantasy just came true. "Tie me up and fuck me."

Olivia looked in Alex's eyes and saw nothing but wanton desire. "Wait here."

She got up and went into Alex's bedroom. She wanted to see what they had to work with. Inside the bedroom, Olivia found silk rope, a cat o nine tails, a strap on with an assortment of dildos, a bit, and a collar with a chain.

Who would have thought that their fearsome ADA was such a bottom slut? Olivia grabbed what she wanted and got herself ready.

She came back to see Alex perched just as Olivia had left her.

"Good girl," Olivia hissed before attaching the collar. She wanted Alex to know who was boss. "Do you know what this collar means?"

"It means I belong to you."

"And do you belong to me?"

Alex nodded. "I've been yours since I was 18 years old."

Olivia kissed her on the neck. "I'll take good care of you. I promise."

First, however, she had to be punished.

"You've been very naughty, watching a naked video of your coworker. Is this what you meant when you said you'd get us in line?" Olivia brought down the cat of nine tails on Alex's perfect behind.

"No Mistress."

"Mistress … I like it." Olivia struck again and again, leaving perfect pink lines all over Alex's back, bottom and thighs. She had Alex kneel and then struck her breasts and inner thighs repeatedly.

Her nipples were already sensitive from using the clamps early. She was ready to come just from Olivia's punishment.

"You're sopping wet. Are you always this wet?"

"Only with you Mistress."

"Good answer."

Once Olivia decided Alex had enough of the whip, she put it down and rubbed a cooling gel all over the blonde's body. She wanted the punishment to sting, not cause unnecessary pain.

The sexiest moans escaped Alex's mouth as Olivia roamed her body with her hands. The blonde was ready to burst.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Are you ready to come?"

"I am when you say I am Mistress."

"Good." Olivia palmed her sex. Alex had to use all of her restraint not to buck against her.

 _Someone's very eager._

Olivia tied Alex's hands behind her back and then guided Alex onto the medium sized cock she was wearing.

"I want you to ride me," she husked into Alex's ear.

"Yes Mistress."

Alex started to buck her hips back and forth. Olivia grabbed her hips and gently guided her as she moved.

"You have fantasized about this for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Tell me about your fantasies."

Alex could feel her entire body turning red. "It's just like in the video, except I'm there with you, worshipping your body: kissing you, caressing you, pleasing you any way I can."

Olivia grabbed her hips and began slamming into the blonde. She was so close.

"Come for me, Alex."

The blonde gushed on command. Olivia fucked her through her orgasm and then reached her own apex. She gently slid out of Alex. The blonde whimpered at the loss.

"Get down on your knees," Olivia ordered.

The blonde slid off the couch to comply.

"Clean this."

Alex sucked the cock into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Olivia could feel the base of the cock rubbing against her clit. She was close.

Her hands grabbed Alex's head, encouraging the blonde to go faster.

Alex picked up the cue and kept going until Olivia found her release.

"Fuck!"

The second orgasm wasn't as intense as the first one, but Olivia was tired now.

She untied Alex. It was time to rest.

The two women curled up on the couch, naked and lied there with their eyes closed.

"What were you thinking when you saw me on your first day?" Olivia was grateful that Alex didn't blurt out, "fuck, you're my favorite porn star."

"I didn't recognize you at first. I thought you were very attractive, and I might have known you, but I couldn't place it. It wasn't until I saw the video again that I made the connection."

"When was that?"

"Two weeks after I got to SVU. I was really horny that day."

Olivia hadn't thought about it before, but "what if other people recognize me?"

"Unlikely," Alex told her.

"And why's that?"

Alex opened her eyes. "When I realized it was you, I bought the rights to both films and bought every VHS copy I could find. Most of them have been incinerated."

Olivia was touched. She had barely known Alex back then. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did," Alex told her. "You worked too hard to have this come back to bite you later."

"I was about to be evicted," Olivia had told her. "I was so desperate for cash that when they made the offer …"

Alex silenced her with a kiss. "I don't think any less of you. If anything, I ought to thank you. Had you not made this video, I'd probably be married to Robert, having babies I'm not ready for and suffering from a mediocre sex life."

Olivia had never told anyone about her past. She was afraid that they would judge her for it. "What do we do now?"

"I vote we clean up, take a shower, and then get some food. I'm starving."

Olivia raised a brow. "I meant about us."

"I know. Liv, I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me."

Olivia knew Alex would change her mind when she learned about her conception. "There's so much about me that you don't know."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care where you came from or what happened before this moment. I just want you to be mine."

Alex took Olivia's hand and kissed it. "Someday, you'll be ready to tell me what makes you so sure I will run, and when that day comes, you'll see that I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia wanted to believe Alex so badly. Maybe she could let herself believe it, just for today. She smiled as Alex grabbed the toys that needed to be cleaned. They had a lot of cleaning to do.


End file.
